


Is It Us Or Me?

by shnuffeluv



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: F/M, High School, House Party, Miscommunication, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: Will and Layla have been having relationship issues recently, and Will doesn't know why. But considering high school is ending, he has to find out fast if he wants to keep his girlfriend.
Relationships: Will Stronghold/Layla Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Is It Us Or Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gallyrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallyrat/gifts).



The party was going great. Will’s parents had gone away for the weekend, and had agreed that he could invite some friends over, in honor of the end of their senior year coming up fast. Warren was talking, lying across the couch with his head in Magenta’s lap. “...And then when he came over to me, I was a little thrown off, because no one had ever decided to be that stupid before. But a little fireball aimed in the general direction of his head had him running.” He snorted. “Freshmen. They think they’ve got it all, when they really have less than nothing.”

There was a crash from the next room over and Will sighed. All of his friends had hidden here away from all the random people who had invited themselves over when Will mentioned the party in the hallways. He really didn’t want to get up and see what had broken, he was tired and he just wanted some time with his friends. Layla put a hand on Will’s knee and said, “I’ll handle it,” in a soft voice. As she left the room, her voice grew louder as she asked, “Okay, who broke what and how can we fix it?”

Will leaned back in his chair and rubbed his hands over his eyes. He and Layla had been doing okay, but lately everything seemed ever-so-slightly strained between them, and he couldn’t pin down why. Zach looked at him and tsked. “You two still on different pages?” he asked.

“Apparently,” Will grumbled. “And I have no idea what’s wrong.”

His friends looked at each other. “I mean, she hasn’t told me anything,” Magenta said.

“Yeah, I haven’t heard her say anything in the halls,” Zach said.

“If you ask me, I bet she’s wondering where the two of you stand in your relationship. I mean, you guys have been going out for two years, and that’s great, but if you don’t ever talk about the relationship and see where each of you are, you can wind up in a bunch of trouble. That’s what happened with my parents.” Everyone grew solemn as Warren pointed that out. “But I don’t think it would come to that with the two of you. You just need to get up and talk to her.”

“Yeah,” Will agreed. “I need to get her somewhere alone, probably, and we can just talk.” A beat. “What exactly would we need to talk about?”

Warren groaned and sat up, pointing at Will as he said, “You know, you can be pretty oblivious, Will, but I would have thought even  _ you _ could figure out that you need to talk about the serious things eventually. You know. Beyond making out. What happens when we graduate. College. If you two are going to stay together, if you’re going to colleges close to each other or if you want to try the long-distance thing. If you still even feel the same about her as when you started dating her. Because  _ you _ may know that you still love her, but she’s not a telepath, she can’t just read your mind and know what you’re thinking.”

“Also, if you ask me, this is a conversation you would want sooner rather than later,” Magenta said with a shrug. “You would want to clear the air now so that you have less to worry about when finals come around. And when colleges start going through applications, and people start becoming superheroes.”

“Yeah,” Will said, standing up. “Yeah, I’ll talk to her. Thanks, guys.”

He left the room and heard them starting to talk again as he closed the door and the noise of the party was blocked out from them. Will could hear everything loud and clear, though. Someone was singing karaoke at a volume that would put Coach Boomer to shame. Kids were running around, yelling and laughing and blasting music as they danced or made out.

Layla was in the backyard, looking at the grass and running her hand through it idly. Will sat down next to her. “You doing okay?” he asked.

“Fine,” Layla said.

“Good,” Will responded, feeling like an idiot for not knowing what else to say. “Do you want to...I don’t know...talk about what happens when we go off to college?”

“I don’t  _ want _ to,” Layla said. “But I think we  _ have _ to. And I haven’t been looking forward to it.”

“Why not?” Will asked.

Layla shook her head. “Because everything that we’ve talked about for the past couple months has been about  _ you, _ Will. What  _ you _ want, what  _ you _ plan to do, where  _ you _ plan to go to college. I never get to say how I feel about all of this, where I plan on going, or anything that would be about  _ me. _ And we don’t need to talk about me all the time. I wouldn’t want that. But I  _ do _ want to be heard. I  _ do _ want to feel like I’m being listened to and my opinions count.”

“They always do,” Will said, grabbing one of Layla’s hands with his. “I’m really sorry that you haven’t felt heard recently. I’ve been so nervous about everything coming up that I’ve been trying to get every detail that I can down. I didn’t realize I was ignoring you when I did that. What do you want to do?”

Layla offered will a soft smile. “I want to study botany, or medicine. Figure out how I can use my powers to help people by more than just using them to fight.”

Will offered her a smile. “That sounds exactly like something you’d love to do,” he said. “What else?”

“Well, I haven’t decided where I’m going to go after this, but I plan on starting school just at community college. It’s cheaper, and I get to stay local, where a lot of my friends will be,” Layla said. “Are you staying local?”

“I...I think so,” Will said. “I mean, I’m looking for a job so I can get my own place, but...I don’t have any plans to move away to college. If anything, I think I just plan on being a superhero for most of my life. Maybe teach the up-and-coming students, but I don’t have any mild-mannered career plans.”

Layla offered Will a shoulder nudge. “Letting us stay together, provided that’s what you want?”

“I...yeah,” Will said, swallowing. “I’d love that.”

“I was worried you wouldn’t want it,” Layla admitted. “But I’m glad you do.”

Will wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and Layla turned to look at Will, and then they were moving closer, and their lips met in a tender kiss. Will backed away first, offering Layla a smile. “Hey. I love you,” he murmured.

“I love you too,” Layla whispered, as the grass in front of them grew into a heart shape.

“We should make sure nobody has broken anything else,” Will sighed.

“Yeah, we should,” Layla agreed. “But you know what?”

“What?” Will asked.

Layla offered him a smile. “When everyone else is gone, I have an excuse to stick around, and we can have some more alone time like this.”

Will grinned. “I’d like that a lot.”


End file.
